


Drive You Crazy

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, M/M, Size Kink, Song: Night Changes (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “You know, I wouldn’t have pegged you for such a size queen,” David remarked with a smirk. “You always seem so easily pleased.”“I can be easy to please and greedy.”
Relationships: David Soutar/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Drive You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

Harry was an incorrigible flirt. This was something David had been aware of from the start, but knowing something and experiencing it firsthand were two very different things. And it was much harder to ignore Harry’s relentless attempts at seduction when David was trapped with him on the ice, trying to stay professional as Harry tossed him smile after hopeful smile, clearly intent on ending the night at David’s flat. And David was going to let it happen.

It probably wasn’t a mystery what was about to happen in the backseat of the car once they put up the divider after giving Harry’s driver an address, but David wasn’t worried. The people in Harry’s employ were all consummate professionals, and after all, it wasn’t like he was the one who would suffer if people found out that they’d shagged.

Harry remained glued to David’s lap for practically the entire ride back to his flat, their tongues tangled together as they exchanged wet, sloppy kisses that made David’s mouth burn and left Harry looking thoroughly debauched by the time they came to a stop.

It wasn’t until they made their way inside—Harry with a hood drawn up over his head to shadow his face and a beanie covering his hair for good measure—that David realised they’d barely exchanged a word over the course of the shoot, and even less once they’d ended up in the back of the car together.

David didn’t even know what had changed.

“Hey,” he said, shoving Harry down so that he was sitting on the edge of David’s bed instead of trying to eat his face. “Let’s have a chat first, yeah?”

Harry put on an exaggerated pout in response. “About what?” He splayed his hands out against David’s duvet, stroking over the soft velvety fabric before suddenly grabbing a fistful in both hands and letting out a loud sigh. “This isn’t because we work together, is it?”

“What? No.” Honestly, the thought hadn’t even occurred to David, even though it probably should have. They didn’t work closely enough for it to be a problem, however, in his opinion at least. And if Harry could fuck everyone else he worked with, why not David, too? “I just don’t get…why now, I mean?”

David had been working with Harry for plenty long enough now and had never been on the receiving end of Harry’s charms in all that time—not anymore than the average person, at least. Something must’ve changed.

Harry’s face suddenly went a bit pink and he stared down at his shoes as he answered, pointedly avoiding David’s eyes. “I might’ve heard some things,” he confessed quietly.

David had no idea what he was talking about. “What things?” he replied with a frown.

“Like—” Harry stopped and flicked his eyes upward for a brief second before dropping them down again. “God, it’s going to sound really awful if I say it out loud,” he muttered to himself.

David stepped forward to place two fingers under Harry’s chin, tilting his face up until he had no choice but to meet David’s eyes. “Not really inspiring much confidence in me here,” he said in a soft voice. Whatever it was, it would be better if they got it out in the open now, rather than waiting until after he and Harry had traded mutual handjobs (or blowjobs, if Harry was up to the task). Unfortunately, casual penetrative sex wasn’t often on the table in David’s case, so he didn’t have high expectations.

Until Harry opened his mouth again to finally give an answer, that is.

“Someone might have let slip that you were, um, gifted,” Harry replied, swallowing nervously as David finally moved away again, allowing Harry’s eyes to drift down to the vicinity of his crotch.

David glanced down as well, wondering who it was that had spilled the beans to Harry. “That’s why you wanted to shag me,” he said, still a bit thrown by the realisation even though he supposed it made sense, all things considered.

“Sounds shitty when you put it like that,” Harry replied with a groan as he threw his hands over his face and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

David followed him down without thinking, nipping at Harry’s exposed neck playfully before rolling onto his back and scooting up against the headboard, his legs spread wide in invitation when Harry flopped over onto his stomach to gaze mournfully up at him, cheeks still bright pink in embarrassment.

“You’re not offended?” Harry asked.

David shook his head. “Should I be? Feels like more of a compliment than anything.”

Harry shrugged. “Well, I just wouldn’t want to objectify you.”

David laughed out loud at that. He reached out a hand toward Harry, tugging him a little closer so that Harry was on all fours on top of the duvet, his collar hanging down low enough that David could see right down his shirt to the massive butterfly tattoo adorning his stomach.

“I’m gay and I work in the entertainment industry,” David reassured him. “I’m used to being objectified.” Even more so with people who knew what he was packing, but it felt different in Harry’s case. Harry was nice. Earnest. Even with the knowledge that this was likely a one-off, David didn’t feel like there was anything remotely indecent about it.

“Well, in that case,” Harry replied breathily, his eyes wide and pupils dilated, but he didn’t make any further moves toward David.

Which seemed to indicate that David was steering this ship, for all intents and purposes. “You know, I wouldn’t have pegged you for such a size queen,” David remarked with a smirk. He reached out toward Harry again and pulled him in close enough that they were sharing the same air. “You always seem so easily pleased.”

“I can be easy to please _and_ greedy,” Harry insisted as he bumped his mouth into David’s protruding index finger, nipping the tip of it with his front teeth. “I just need a little variety sometimes. I’ve been on tour with the same four cocks for the past six months.”

“And even that wasn’t enough to keep you satisfied,” David murmured. “Only four, though, eh? No Ben?”

Harry made a face and drew back a little. “Niall and Ben were both difficult about it,” he replied grumpily. “I’m counting them as the same cock, for the purposes of my argument.”

“And said argument is that I have considerably more to offer you than the rest of them, am I getting that right?”

“That’s what the rumours say,” Harry replied in an airy tone.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint,” David shot back. “I’ve heard my fair share of rumours about Liam and Ben, as well.” The rumours about the former might have come from the subject himself, but David didn’t think that Liam was lying, or else he’d probably have heard as much from Harry.

“Not unfounded,” Harry agreed. “But I’ve heard yours is even more impressive. ‘Intimidating’ was the word being tossed around, if I remember correctly.”

David slumped back against the pillows and gestured down in a V toward his groin, where his legs were already parted wide enough that Harry could easily slot between. “Why don’t you see for yourself, then?” He sat still as a statue while Harry crawled between his knees to undo his zipper. “I’m not really a shower,” he warned Harry, only for the younger boy’s eyes to bug out as soon as David’s flaccid cock was out and lying against his thigh.

“That’s a joke, right?” Harry shot back. “You’re nearly as big as Ben is when he’s fully hard.”

David shrugged. He contemplated informing Harry that it wasn’t length that had inspired the gossip that had trickled its way down to Harry, but then he figured Harry would find out soon enough for himself either way.

“I can wank while you prep yourself,” David volunteered. He reached a hand down to shoo Harry’s away from his cock, wrapping his own fingers around his shaft instead. “It might take a while for me to get there.” He started to stroke himself as Harry moved away, remembering just as Harry was reaching for the lube on his nightstand that a typical three-finger rush job wouldn’t cut it in this case. “Aim for four,” David advised. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Harry lifted one of his eyebrows as though he doubted David even could, but he nodded anyway before moving to the edge of the bed to open himself up.

David watched from out of the corner of his eye, using the sight of Harry with his knees in the air and his fingers in his arse to get him erect more quickly than he’d expected. Once he was confident he could get the job done, he carefully shuffled closer to Harry, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he moved forward.

Harry startled at the mattress shifting underneath him, though he should’ve been expecting it, and his fingers slipped out of his arse with a wet squelch.

“You might want to lie on your front,” David advised.

Harry turned toward him to reply and stopped short at the sight of David’s cock in his hand. Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. “That doesn’t seem physically possible,” he finally managed, sounding a bit short of breath even still.

David was well aware of the fact that his cock was almost monstrously thick when hard, bigger around than Harry’s finely boned wrists, if he had to wager, but that _was_ what Harry had asked for.

“On your stomach?” David prompted again. He waited for Harry to roll over before grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips, putting him at the best height for David to fuck him without injuring one or both of them in the process. “I’ll go slow,” he said, his last warning before he positioned the head of his cock against Harry’s cherry-red, already gaping hole.

The sound that came out of Harry’s mouth when David slowly began to inch his way inside was more of a wail than a moan, but he didn’t sound like he was in pain, so David kept going. He probably wouldn’t have even tried if he hadn’t already known that Harry had been hopping from cock to cock on tour like an eight-month-long game of musical chairs, but he could feel Harry pushing back against him, doing his best to force his body to let David in.

“Still with me?” David asked when he was more than halfway in. He shifted slightly to thumb away some of the sweat glistening on the back of Harry’s neck, and was met with a wounded groan.

“I think I came,” Harry said, the first half of the sentence muffled by his mouth pressed against the pillow. “Did I come? I don’t know if I did.”

David glanced down at the pillow under Harry’s hips, but there was no damning evidence to be found and no way to tell for sure unless he turned Harry over onto his back. “Do you want me to pull out?” he asked.

“Nooo,” Harry whined. “No, never.”

But David was too curious for his own good, and as tempting as it was to continue sheathing his cock inside Harry’s arse, knowing that he’d actually be able to take it, he wanted to see if Harry had already managed to come somehow, just from those first few inches stretching him apart.

David pulled out slowly, watching as Harry’s arse clung to his cock like it was trying to suck him back in. Harry whined all the way through it, pleading for David to fuck him, but David wasn’t paying him any attention at the moment.

He carefully rolled Harry onto his back, noting the sweat matting his curls against his forehead before glancing down to find that Harry’s stomach and the pillow underneath him were both streaked with thick globs of come. He hadn’t just orgasmed before David managed to even fuck him—he’d come a lot.

“God,” David remarked in open wonderment as he stared down at Harry’s flushed little belly, heaving with exertion even though he wasn’t straining to take a cock as big as his forearm any longer. “If I’d known you’d be this easy for it, I’d have suggested this months ago.”

“No time like the present,” Harry wheezed. “Now fucking fuck me already.”

David didn’t waste any more time. He lifted Harry’s knees over his own arms, sliding him back onto the pillow for a better angle before positioning his cock against Harry’s arse once more and shoving in slowly with a steady, smooth glide. Harry took it well even as his eyes rolled back in his head, his arse spasming around David’s cock like he wasn’t sure whether to welcome the intrusion or reject it.

And then David was fully inside him somehow, his pelvis pressed in close against the curve of Harry’s arse. They couldn’t have been any more connected than they were right now.

“How do you feel?” David asked, almost out of breath himself, and he wasn’t the one with a massive cock up his arse. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Harry was going through.

“Hurts,” Harry replied, his brows furrowed like he wasn’t quite sure of the answer.

“Bad hurt?” David asked. He was careful not to move in the even that it was the sort of pain he might exacerbate by accident. “Do you want me to pull out?” he asked again.

Harry shook his head. “Good hurt, I think,” he replied in a tight voice. “Feels like—” He placed a hand over his belly and pressed down hard, letting out a quiet cry and squeezing his eyes shut.

David was surprised to find that he could feel the pressure from Harry’s hand somehow, like an external force gently pressing down on his cock, pushing against it, adding to the natural resistance from Harry’s body. He withdrew slowly, monitoring Harry’s reactions for any sign that something was wrong, and then pushed in again at double the speed, reassured when Harry’s cock jumped against his belly in response.

Harry let out another quiet groan and pressed down on his stomach again. “I can feel you,” he moaned. “Fuck. I can literally feel it.”

David frowned, pausing just long enough to pull Harry’s fingers away from his stomach. Underneath, he couldn’t see anything of note, but when he pulled out and thrusted back in again, it became plainly apparent that his cock was moving under Harry’s skin, making his stomach protrude ever so slightly every time he sheathed himself fully in Harry’s arse.

“Can’t believe you can even take it,” David remarked in genuine disbelief. “You’re so small.” David had had boyfriends in the past who’d barely been able to take even a fraction of his cock, but somehow, Harry, with his narrow frame and tiny waist, was managing to handle all of it without complaint.

“Fuck me harder,” Harry begged.

So David did. He fucked Harry hard enough to make himself come, managing to push Harry over the edge again twice in the process, though he was fairly certain that the second was nothing but prostatic fluid, seeping out uncontrollably thanks to the immense pressure against Harry’s prostate as David hammered him into the mattress.

David stayed inside Harry afterwards for as long as he could manage before finally pulling out once he was almost fully soft. When he spread Harry’s legs to get a good look at the mess he’d made, he was met with the sight of Harry’s gaping hole, leaking come like a faucet onto the pillow and the underlying duvet.

Harry was like a ragdoll as David carefully cleaned him up, and he didn’t complain even when David made him sit on a cold compress made of a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a flannel. “You’ll thank me for that in the morning,” David informed him.

Harry blinked sleepily up at him as David puttered around the room, throwing the duvet in with the dirty laundry before digging a new blanket out to drape over Harry as he reclined lazily in David’s bed. “What makes you think I’ll still be here in the morning?” he asked, the words slurring together almost to the point of unintelligibility.

David paused, turning his head to lift his eyebrows in scepticism. “I’d be shocked if you could manage to walk out of here of your own accord,” he said.

Harry mustered up a weak laugh. “Suppose I’m your prisoner, then.” He was quiet for a few moments as David continued to get ready for bed, not speaking up again until David finally crawled under the covers with him and turned off the light. “This was fun, right?”

David wasn’t sure why, but the question almost seemed like a test. “Yeah, of course.”

“Sometimes that’s enough, then,” Harry replied. He breathed heavily into the darkness for a few seconds before continuing. “It doesn’t have to be anything more than that.”

Twelve hours ago, David wouldn’t have thought twice about sleeping with Harry Styles, let alone wanting to work out some sort of arrangement as part of Harry’s stable of readily available cocks. Now…well, it was surprising just how fast something could change.


End file.
